Foreteen: A through Z
by hannahable
Summary: <html><head></head>Eric and Remy are very complex. Their relationship chronicled alphabetically.</html>
1. Awkward

Foreman and Thirteen:From A to Z  
>Ch.1 Awkward<br>Set after 7x19 The Last Temptation (directly after)  
><strong>I don't own House.<strong>  
>This will be a series of 26 chapters exploring the relationship between Foreman and Thirteen through Season 7 as I see it. I really hope the writers don't put Chase and Remy together its going to crush me. lol I hope you like.<p>

**Foreman**  
>Things had been weird ever since Thirteen had arrived. She and House had a secret and the lies were getting outrageous and insulting. Taub or Chase didn't care, they were just happy to have her back. Foreman had been worried sick for a year: calling all the people he knew had connections in Rome and hitting dead end after dead end. He thought they were friends now after everything but she lied, avoided calls and never contacted him. That was why he hadn't welcomed her back like the others, he had missed her more than that. He thought she was dead and he needed to know where she had been. Things had been awkward to say the least. She never answered him and in true Remy fashion, avoided anything of substance if it was about her. He had been trying to pry for the past two days subtly. Now the case was finally over Eric thought of what to say now as he retrieved his things out his locker then decided just to give up. If she didn't want to tell him maybe it was for a reason. Seriously why make things more awkward, he was already working with his ex. Remy meant a lot to him and even if no one else knew the two of them knew they were perfect together. House may think he was a robot but he loved Remy more than any woman he'd ever known. He wasn't trying to control her, just comfort.<br>**  
>Remy<strong>  
>Remy had just gotten out of a broom closet with House. As much as he wished it were for a quickie it was to yell at him so more for telling everyone she was dealing with alcoholism. That had always been the least of her problems. She watched Masters walk down the hallway like she was Mary Tyler Moore or something. Then she tripped over House's chicken. Thirteen sputtered a laugh aloud and covered her mouth as she watched from afar. That girl was beyond awkward. She walked into the locker room and went straight to hers. Foreman was right there at his pretending not to see her. She smirked."So another one bites the dust?"She asked breaking the silence but not doing a thing for tension between him."Masters..."He laughed."That girl is weird but she's smart and has morals, its quite a lost. I can't believe she pulled that. She was really becoming one of us."He said. Somehow after all there things were gathered they had fell into step together. "Yeah too bad she has a conscience."Thirteen said faking disappointment. Chase and Taub ran into them. This was awkward."Where ya headed roomie?"Taub asked obnoxiously. Remy gave a weird smirk."I'm headed home. Where are you headed over extended guest?"He asked."We were head out for..."Chase stopped mid-sentence, he didn't want to make Remy feel out of place."Oh its fine, I can hear the word bar Chase, grow a pair okay?"She gave an uncomfortable laugh."Want to join?"He asked Eric. Eric looked at Remy. He knew she wasn't an alcoholic."Yeah, you want to come too you know they have good burgers. It could be our way of welcomimg you back?" Remy scratched her head . she wanted a shot so bad. She deserved one after her day. And as reclusive as she appeared , she want to hang with the guys. "Yeah, it'll be good to see how far I've come." She said looking at her feet hoping they bought the emotion she conjured up. The all gave hopeful nods and exited the hospital. Remy rubbed her neck. She still felt so weird around Eric. She had smoldered most of her feelings from him but she was such a mess mentally there was no telling what she really felt. She knew he was judging her wanting to save her and she didn't want that. She just wanted to mourn her brother's death alone and punish herself for killing him. She didn't deserve Foreman's sympathy or his love. It was something she wanted so bad, it got her through bad times, the lowest days of her life. She knew she would have to deal with things with him. Part of her just wanted to ignore him completely but it wasn't easy. She never expected he would be like this, demanding, and now he was trying to smoke out House's lie. She went to car. This was going to be beyond akward. "Why did I have to crap where I ate?"She asked hitting her steering wheel and shaking her head.<p> 


	2. Boobs and Booze

**Booze and Boobs**

Thanks so much for the feed back: I just had some ideas I can't wait to see where it goes.  
>Normalscaresme: I know! but i think ts going to happen =[ I love Chase and Cameron too. I hope she comes back!i love your stories<br>Jenniofromtheblock: Thanks I love your story! even though im not for chirteen lol

**Remy**  
>Once ever one had made it to Sharkey's they stood outside waiting to go in. Before entering Taub was disgusted."I can't go in there, there are too many people."He whined. While rolling her eyes nearly violently Remy tucked her hands into her pea coat and twisted her neck . She just so happened to see a neon sign that caught her attention and brought it to the hot strippers leaving from the first shift. She ignored the guys hounding Taub about being claustrophobic and Foreman threatening to push him in. Chase laughed."Thirteen do you see this?"He managed looking over to her studying her in her trance. He wondered what was wrong. Foreman looked at them as he let go of Taub. His eyes followed Remy's and he gave a huffed snicker."Thirteen wants a lap dance more than she wants that cheeseburger."He told the clueless Chase. She blushed and closed her eyes for a second."I mean it solves all off our problems, its bigger than Sharkey's , they serve alcohol and food, and we all like naked women."She said scratching the back of her ear innocently. Everyone was amused and game. Remy looked down at her attire. She had on her signature classy tank this one being sea blue over a black tank with her black dress pants that Foreman told her accented her second best feature. She could tell he wasn't lying Chase had been staring at it for awhile now. She smirked, she looked decent for a strip club. She took her hair down from the ponytail holder."Are we going or not boys?"She asked.<p>

**Foreman**  
>Foreman tilted his head and scratched it with his flustered smile."I'm in."He caved. It would be awkward seeing as she wasn't his girlfriend anymore, it wasn't as much as a turn on as it used to be but thats not to say he wasn't turned on. He was but knowing he wouldn't reap the benefits of how she got after seeing strippers or an exotic or trashy women was a hard blow to take. He followed behind his friends blowing a breath to pace himself. Taub was texting Rachel. He didn't know what kind of sick thing they had going on but whatever it was maybe it would get him his living room back soon. Once they entered it was obvious Remy had made a a good choice. The club wasn't too full or too empty, just right for Taub. The bar was open so Chase was happy and their was a hot black girl on stage so Remy and Foreman were taken care of. Remy found the quartet a table near the stage. Chase smiled at Remy. Foreman studied the stare, it was full of lust and desire. Foreman was jealous to say the least. Remy felt Chase staring and gave him her usually I don't care about anything smirk. Eric turned his attention to the stripper who was doing some pretty amazing things. The waitress came to them."I hope you guys and girl are enjoying yourself. Can I take you drink orders?"She asked with a flirty smile. "Vodka shots and keep them coming Chase said. Foreman gave him a glare."What we're off for a few day! I can let loose."He said happily. "Yeah but will your liver be working?"He shot back. "We will see won't we."He retorted to his best friend. "I'll take a beer, whatever you have."Taub said."Same for me."Eric said. Remy was engrossed into the girl on stage."Voss."She said. Everyone was relaxed now then Remy took out some singles and started her fun.<p>

As the night went on things got wild. Remy was the life of the party and was now in a far off corner with a hot blond dancing .Foreman was enjoying his lap dance as were his colleagues. "I told them to keep my shots coming!"Chase slurred. Eric shook his head laughing looking at Chase's seven shot glasses."Excuse me sweetheart I have to go get a drink, don't go far."He said as she got up. Taub was texting his wife."You should just leave."Foreman said."I'm welcoming Thirteen back and enjoying this lap dance. "His stripper rolled her eyes."I don't think you are."Foreman laughed."Rachel wants to see me you think Remy will care?"He asked. Foreman shook his head."I'll tell her get out of here. You are ruining the fun." He said with a smile. Taub smiled."Thanks Eric. I'll see you at home."He said dismissing the stripper with a bill from his wallet.

**Remy**  
>Remy was having quite a time. Brandy was an amazing kisser and she was giving her shot of this amazing pink drink."Whats this called?"She asked."Sparkling Vodka. You are so hot!"She told her shutting her up with kisses. Remy laughed. She didn't know Chase was watching her. The club was pretty crowded now. "Get me another shot ?"She asked sweetly as they took a breath. The girl nodded and went to the bar. Chase made his way over and looked at her twirling her finger around the glass. She looked up as the music went from some dance rap song to a slow erotic one. She sank into her seat. Stupid Remy! You should have just waited until you got home."I slipped."She tried halfheartedly."You weren't in rehab, were you?"He asked. She nodded."Don't tell Foreman!"She said adamantly as she crossed her legs. Brandy returned handing her drink and sitting next to her, she smiled at Chase but waited for Remy to come back to their make out nodded then smiled."Don't mind me."He said sipping his new drink, showing his interest in watching the pair. Remy rolled her eyes and smiled. She uncrossed her legs and kissed Brandy. It became intense pretty quick. Chase check to see what Foreman was doing and he was enjoying himself and oblivious. Brandy had to leave, it was her turn next on stage but she gave Remy her number. Chase smiled. "You remember what I asked you before you left?"He asked. She nodded with interested eyes. "So?"He asked. Remy never liked to be straightforward in these situations."You're drunk... I'll drive you home."She said biting her lip. Chase chuckled and nodded."What about Foreman?"He asked."I wouldn't mind."She teased knowing what he meant but seriously she had her limits when it came to co workers, one at a didn't want to tell Foreman she was going home with Chase. He knew how she was after times like these. It would be awkward not to mention heartless, Chase was his best friend."Lets just play it cool. We'll go back over and you offer to take me home okay?"Chase nodded and popped a mint and went over first. She smiled at the girl in his lap."Having fun?"She asked."Yeah."He admitted watching the girl in her cowboy outfit."Thanks."He said giving her a tip and she left."Remy..."He started. She didn't know what he was about to say but it was deep and she did not want that. Mentally she was shaking her head saying."No Foreman, don't do whatever you're about to do." But she didn't want to hurt his feeling anymore than she was about to."Where's Taub?"She interrupted instead. He rolled his eyes, she knew he knew what she was doing."He's having an affair with his wife."He said."What?"She laughed."Long story, but abbreviated they are separated getting a divorce and they sleep together. "She shook her her head smiling drinking her bottle of Voss. "You too live together?"She asked remembering the roommate bit."Yeah he was in tough spot when they first separated."He said. She smiled. Foreman was a good guy. Chase stumbled over and Eric was shaking his head disapprovingly. Remy laughed."I miss that."She said referring to her fake alcoholism. "I'm going to get this lush home."He said. Remy looked."I live closer I could just drop him off." She said. Eric nodded. Chase was engrossed in his returned stripper."Woo hoo!"He said. Eric and Remy shared a great laugh at his expense.<p>

**Foreman**  
>Foreman walked into his house. He took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack. He browsed through his mail and undressed to take his shower. He flopped in his bed. He flipped through the channels. He kept thinking about what he wanted to say to Remy before she cut him off. He was about to say."I don't know were you were but I missed you Remy."He sighed. It was over, she was over him. He just would leave the romantic possibilities of them to die. He wanted to be friends. Remy was a great person despite all her defense mechanisms, he had his own so he understood her.<p>

**Remy**  
>Remy was panting, smiling and collapsing on Chase's amazing bed. Who knew he would be he was amazing in bed especially while he was drunk. Yeah he was very sexy but that didn't always equate to mind blowing sex. She bit her lip and slipped under his covers."Soooo?"He asked smiling as he relaxed on his pillows."Not bad for an Australian."She teased. He knew he was good from her body still trembling ever so slightly. Chase rolled his eyes."Better than Foreman?"He asked. She didn't even bother to look at him. The answer was no but she didn't want to talk about him , how rude was he."Better than Cameron."She mocked him while trying to get his goat. Chase rolled his eyes. "Thats not funny Thirteen."He said with a small smirk. She laughed. It was so weird being called Thirteen in bed but she let it go."You were good. Really good."She finally grabbed her causing her to yelp then laugh."I thought so."He slurred lightly . She looked at him as she was now laying flat on her stomach on top of him."I guess I'm staying the night?"She said seeing as he was not letting her go."Correct." She laughed. Strip clubs always brought out the bad girl in her.<p> 


	3. Caught

**Remy**

Remy had been seeing Chase for about four weeks now. It was a secret mainly because of Foreman. She didn't want him to be hurt. Eric Foreman was a pretty tough but he had feelings. She had

totally disregarded them and slept with his best friend. It was wrong, not that they ever discussed it but everyone knew best friends were off limits. What was worst, Chase was his best friend or that

they all worked together? Chase made her forget, it was amazing to be with him, drinking, wild and crazy sex the dangers of a reckless lifestyle wrapped up in a harmless hot Australian surgeon .

Chase asked questions but did not pry when she blew him off. He was nice to talk to about trivial things. He was really into rugby which was just weird. He called it footie and it annoyed her. Things

were going good. They were in the clear at work. Remy had learned from her time with Foreman what to hide from House and how to get through his invisible traps. Things were good. She was settling

in things back home but her feeling had not changed. Remy was still distraught over her brother's death. She cried every night thinking about missed him but she knew he was in a better place. House

had be on her to get help. He couldn't tell she was screwing 1/3 of his team but he knew she was emotionally withdrawn. She walked in the differential. Foreman was making coffee, Taub was

reviewing the case for House and Chase was throwing sharp pencils at Foreman. House was standing at the door twirling his cane."Morning."Remy said going over to her seat."What do we have?"She

asked Taub. "We have a Diagnostic Love Triangle."House butted in limping over to the table."Remy rolled her eyes and looked at him confused. Everyone looked at House wondering what he was

talking about."The patient has kidney failure, is going blind in one eye and it has nothing to do with brain tumor, this is like the ultimate triangle."He said, everyone's interests were peaked and they

waited for House to start them off and they would come in with suggestions."And Thirteen is banging Chase."He said bluntly. Everyone's eyes seem to bulge then looked to Dr. House. Remy tried to

figure how to handle this."House you're losing it."She said rolling her eyes,"How do you know?"Taub asked wanting to judge for himself. "Thanks for asking Nose."He said confidently. "Chase has been

acting weird for a month, no weird stories about the one night stands he usually has, but no blushing like when he was smitten with Cameron. Leads me believe he's hitting it, not quitting it but no

committing it, was that good slang black guy?"He said looking at Foreman. Foreman was standing there stiff no coffee or hint that he wanted to play any game."Go on House."He said. Chase scratched

his head."House I'm not sleeping with Thirteen, I am seeing someone its private."He lied convincingly. House scratched his head."Anyways, I will continue. Last week both our team members had the

same play flier on there car from the playhouse near Chase's. Thirteen has been more secretive if that were possible and won't look Foreman in the eye when they work together."Remy laughed. She

was sick of this and it was all circumstantial. "I live four blocks from Chase's that explains the flyer, and I can look Foreman in the eye. "Dr Hadley said. This was hard. She hid all emotion and turned to

him. Foreman was looking at her, his expression demanding an explanation."Thanks for proving me right Thirteen, you never entertain me when I am picking you to pieces. Your eagerness to prove you

are not seeing Chase proves your are. By the way the shampoo and soap gave you away. Chase smells like you."He surmised smugly. Eric had began to lurch and bore holes into his ex and soon to be

ex best friend. Remy turned away from House.. Stupid Chase! She told him showering at her place was risky so he promised to use his own soap and toiletries. He got sloppy. Taub was smiling. This

was pretty unexpected. "Okay then lets get on with the case." That was the only thing to do, they all knew it. She could tell Foreman was upset but hurt more than anything. Remy hadn't wanted that.

She never thought it would go on this long and she wouldn't have had to explain anything. "I guess we better get to work before this guy loses sight in the other eye."House dead panned.

**notes:  
>i am trying to make the chapters shorter what do you think?<strong>


	4. Damages

**Eric**  
>House gave the team their assignments. He wasn't so cruel to make things more awkward so he sent Chase and Taub to meet the patient and sent Eric and Remy to do their clinic hours separately. Eric left the room, his day had gone to hell and it was only 9 a.m. Remy followed him and once they were in a empty corridor she got beside him."Can I talk to you?"She asked in a whisper. Foreman gave her a look of detest. "What?"He asked. He could see her getting her agitated face, He was angry he was not going to apologize for his attitude."I know this is awkward. I apologize , I should have just told you before House figured out so it wouldn't be embarrassing."She actually thought this was about his pride. He couldn't care less that Taub and House saw him at a weak moment realizing that he still loved Remy and she didn't feel the same. "Is that all?"He asked. She sighed looking at him like he should have said something nice. "Eric seriously talk to me."She said. She called him Eric, it made him mad. She hadn't been acting like he was Eric, she had been treating him like a chump named Foreman for a month. She barely talked to him, she hadn't called him Eric, she just was distant. This explained a lot."How could you?"He asked looking in her eyes. He ignored the fact she looked stunning today, she was even wearing a dress and had her hair down, she never looked like this at work. He looked into her eyes."Do what Foreman? Live my life?"She asked. He just nodded."Yeah that, don't even worry about your fake apology. I don't care who you sleep with!"He lied rather loudly. Remy closed her eyes tried hard to keep calm."You sure have a funny way of not caring. You looked like you wanted to kill Chase."She said."I do."He mumbled unable to ever lie to her for long. "Seriously you and Chase?"He asked changing his stance and folding his arms around his chest. She nodded. "Its not serious."She told him."I'm just having fun, you know after us and the year I had I just need something completely free of commitment and seriousness. We're friends right, you understand?"She asked."We're not friends anymore Remy. You made that clear."He said before turning and continuing to the clinic.<p>

He had to get himself together before seeing a patient. His day in the clinic went by avoided the team as best he could until House paged him. He went up to his office where he was alone."You paged me?"He asked. House was sitting at his desk "Yes. Are you going to be okay with this whole thing?"He asked. House was being sympathetic to him. It gave Foreman the creeps.'What 13 and Chase?"He asked "No the Royal wedding."He actually laughed, it felt good to laugh. "I'm fine. I mean it'll be awkward but this is my job."He told studied him. He shrugged."Maybe I should fire her I mean she's hot but this was irresponsible. She's getting reckless again."He sighed. "Why? Foreman asked knowing House knew." You mean where was she for a year?"He asked. He nodded. Both of them were surprised no one still knew. Nothing around there stayed a secret long except this. "I'm not telling you."House said before getting up to leave."Wait House, don't fire her okay?"He pleaded with his nodded and walked out. Foreman sighed and stood there. Chase saw him and came in."Foreman?"He called to see if he was approachable. Foreman looked at him."I'm sorry. I could say it just happened but it didn't I wanted to get with her before she left. I know you still have feeling for her and I'm a jerk but your my best friend man, I don't want to lose that."Chase said. Eric rolled his eyes and looked."I'm pissed Chase."He said in a grunt."I know."Chase said actually feeling awful."What if I slept with Cameron?"He asked with wide eyes."Don't go there."He said sensitively. "You went there..."Eric stopped mid-sentence he looked at Chase, his friend of seven years, and remembered all the times. It wasn't worth the fight when Chase had sincerely apologized. He was a guy, he was thinking with his other head. But Remy had been thinking with a cold heart against him, he was certain. "I forgive you, you sad sack."He smiled and gave him a hug around the shoulders. Remy and Taub were passing by when the exchange happened. They entered. Eric did not look at her but Taub. "Whats going on here?"He smiled. "We made up."Chase said. Remy smiled lightly.

**Remy**  
>"Thats great."Remy said knowing Chase was racked with guilt. She wondered if Foreman would forgive her next. She really wanted him to. She had apologized in the way he wanted but she had to alienate him, that was her defense mechanism. She looked at him but he wouldn't let himself look in her direction. Taub discussed the patient's results and the three went to tell House the results. She went to differential room and sat down. She had screwed up again. She was mad at him though. She was going through so much now this, he was her best friend even if she wouldn't say it. She had pushed him away to much , now he wasn't pushy intrusive, he was tired and exhausted of trying to help her when she didn't want to be helped. He was tired of getting hurt. He never said his love had conditions."Shut up."She said out loud to herself. She sat in his chair and tapped his pen onto his notepad."Either they started doing a surgery called the Michael Jackson special or someone's getting nostalgic."House said as he limped in. She rolled her eyes and smiled."So what I miss him, its none of your business. Just like my sleeping with Chase was not the entire teams business. Seriously House I need some of my life to be my own."She said looking up at him. House sat down in his seat."You're getting self-destructive again I thought embarrassment would be a better deterrent than firing you, you know assistant- murders aren't in high demand. "She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair."I told Foreman I was going to fire you and he told me not to."He told her. She gave a light sigh. "How was I being self destructive?"She asked."Jeopardizing my dream team, you better get it together Thirteen or I will fire you."He said. She nodded solemnly. She got up keeping his pen with her.<p>

**I felt like this chapter sucked, lol tell me what u think i promise it will get better and no more chirteen soon lol**


	5. Envy

Envy Remy Remy laughed as Chase chased her around his bedroom and she bumped into his dresser."Ow!"She yelped. She didn't even pay attention to the picture frame the fell but Chase had. He didn't bother to see about Remy who was hoping on one leg in pain. He picked up his wedding picture that was hidden by a picture of himself. He was upset so she pretended not to see. She sat down on his bed rubbing her knee."Sorry."She told him. He just nodded."I'm just going to clean this up."He said hiding the picture of Cameron alone , behind his picture."Okay hurry up."She said with a sexy smile. He smirked and went to get his broom and dust pan. She returned some texts as he cleaned up. He went to put the things away but didn't return instantly. Minutes passed by and she went to see what was keeping him. From his door way she saw him in the kitchen looking at the picture intensely. He was saying something in a tiny whisper. She tried to read his lips but it was too far to see. He touched it and sighed heavy. It must have become too much because he grabbed a class from the cabinet and poured it full of vodka. He drank it quickly. It was sad to watch. She went back to the bed thinking about that, her feelings were hurt. She said this was nothing, just casual sex with someone who was a friend but him pining over his ex-wife stung. It brought back feelings of inadequacy from her teens. She was jealous of a photo, how stupid! Did she care about Chase more than she thought?

Eric After a tough case on a therapist he went to his volunteer job at the YMCA. He coached basketball for the 8-10 year old boys and girls. He loved it. Basketball had always been a passion of his and it helped him clear his head. Foreman loved kids, he wanted three of his own. When the parents came to pick up their kinds after practice he felt so jealous. Some of them weren't as financially stable as he was but they were happy with there family and lives. All Eric had was Diagnostics, a nice car, and a nice condo. He wanted more.


	6. Falling and Friends

Falling/Friends

**notes: this is a compilation chapter( two words falling, friends) so it is long **  
><strong>I am a visual person so Michael Hadley, Remy's brother looks like Tom Welling with a beard. He is about 38 in this story. thanks for reading!<strong>

**Remy**

Michael thrashed in his bed. His words were incoherent, his eyes filled with tears. That was the only thing he could control, his inner emotions. She didn't want to look but she had to. She cried and covered her mouth seeing what she would become soon enough. Then there it was so stoic and calm "Kill me Remy, please.  
>"He said. She blinked to make sure she hadn't been daydreaming, to make sure he was actually lucid. He was and now he was shaking gripping her hand."I'll do it Mike."She said biting her lip and bursting into tears. She wiped her eyes when her dad and the home care nurse came in. The image of the next day played in her head. The house had been full of Hospice workers, nurses, friends and family. She closed the door and locked it. She put on the gloves and pressed the syringe into the lethal dose. She looked at him, his eyes already dead, his body betraying him in every way. "Michael, I love you."She said. She saw him trying to flex his face and smile at her. She sighed out loud, heavily crying. She had never been so thrashed as she pushed the plunger into his arm and it stopped. He opened his mouth and a horrific wail came out. "Love you too Beau, thank you."He slurred horribly before going completely lifeless. Remy woke up in a cold sweat and began to sob. She was scared, she was sad, she was lonely for her brother. Robert Chase woke up to see Remy sitting up, still naked, crying and terrified. Her hair was down and she was pale as a ghost."Remy?"He called, calling her by her name for the first time in three months. She took a breath and looked at him."He took her into his arms she collapsed willingly into him."What happened?"He didn't speak. She had managed to keep her outburst quiet or be lucid enough during her nightmare to go cry in the living room before they got to bad. "Its okay."He said kissing her. "I'm here."Chase said. Remy could tell he had hestation saying that but she needed to know someone was there. Her old rock had deserted her. "Thanks."She whispered.<p>

Remy's feelings grew over the next few weeks. She was not in love but finally after a year and a half she had feelings for someone again. She thought to take a chance. At the hospital he had just finished a surgery and she was waiting outside. He smiled and snuck a kiss after seeing no one was around."Hey."He said. She smiled lightly."Hey so what do you say we go on our first date tonight?"She asked as if she hadn't been thinking about it for a long time. Chase gave her a surprised glare."Sure where do you want to go?"He asked. "Ummmm I know place just come pick me up around 7."She said. He nodded and they went there separate ways. Every was in the differential room waiting on House. Taub and Chase discussed how House was getting worse because of the break up and Foreman was working on a crossword.. Absentmindedly Remy took out the pen she took that belonged to him and began to fill out some form for Human Resources. Foreman glanced up and saw it."Is that my pen?"He asked casually. She looked up, making sure he was talking to her. "Um I guess so, mind if I borrow it?"She asked. He nodded. After minutes of silence she finished her work and slipped the pen back in her pocket. She looked out of the corner of her eye and he had just looked away. Taub and Chase were oblivious. "I'm moving back into my house."He announced. Everyone smile Foreman was especially excited. "The divorce is off?"Chase asked. Taub gave a fluster face."Don't know yet."He said. Everyone shook there heads and smiled. He had a lot going on. "We should celebrate."Chase said. Thirteen gave him a light glare to remind him of there date."This weekend?"He finished awkwardly. He nodded with a smile. House entered and dispersed the group only giving work to Chase and Taub. Remy decided to get something to eat from the snack machine. She smiled at her favorite fruitsnacks being there.

Eric Eric walked down the hall dialing a number. He stood a some distance near to the vending machine "Yes may I have the division dealing with theft. Yeah I hold."He said. Remy had just bent down to get her snack then got up. She turned to look at Foreman with a worried look on her face. He wasn't talking to her but she wanted to make sure everything was okay."Detective Griffin?"He asked."Oh thank you yes my names is Dr. Eric Foreman and I want to report a robbery." He said finally looking up to see Remy looking at him, she was concerned."Yeah a few months ago my fountain pen went missing and I'm certain it was stolen."He said breaking out into a smile. Remy's smile was so radiant as it spread across her face. He had gotten her good. He put his phone back in his pocket. Her blushing was starting to illuminate her face from the hearty laugh so she leaned to hide it. Eric loved her like this."I can't believe you thought of that whole clever rouse to get me."She said."That was blatant theft not to mention I nearly tore everything upside down in my house looking for it."He said matter of factly with a grin."Why is it so important, your girlfriend get it for you?"She asked smugly , Eric wasn't sure if he was making it up or not but he could see a little jealousy."No."He answered simply. She nodded."Its perfect E-Foreman, can I keep it?"She asked. He laughed, it should have been perfect for what he paid for it. "Fine."He said. There was a second of silence but it wasn't awkward, sweet, as if the bad air between them was deteriorating. Remy took a quiet breath."Want a gummy?"She asked. He took one, it was their silent truce.

Remy was in a great mood. Having Foreman to talk to even if it was only a little was nice. She looked in her closet to find something that Chase may like. She wasn't a girly girl like Cameron but she had one dress. It was little on the hot side but she thought Chase would like it. She wanted to get close to him and was still thinking of how to do that. Now she was pass the apprehension. Life was too short and she liked him, she didn't want to waste any more time of her short life. She slipped into the short backless long sleeve dress, it had the slightest hint of sparkle on one shoulder. She looked in the mirror. She felt like she looked pretty but she wondered where in the world this dress came from."Foreman."She laughed. He bought it one day they were out shopping for the house and commented she never wore dress. He loved her legs so he got it for her.. Remy made sure her curls were perfect and did her make up waiting for Chase to arrive. She blew her breath and flopped on the couch seeing he was late. She looked at her hand , soon it would be betraying her. Soon her whole body was going to go to waste and she had to wait. It would take about eight years at the least and she had to wait. When she was alone she thought about despair and her disease. She turned on the news to drown out her thoughts. Then the bell rang she smiled and went to it. Chase was standing there in ruddy jeans and his favorite leather jacket. She laughed and hugged him. He was stunned by her dress., she never wore dresses like that. He picked her up and she yelped happily. "Remy you look hot!"He said leading her to the couch. She frowned when she saw he had already gotten them in a sexual position."Thank you Chase, lets go."She smiled pushing him up sweetly. He frowned. and sat next to her."Why are you so dressed up I thought we were just going to go to the bar?"He asked. Remy frowned. and fixed her curls that Chase had smashed. "I know a place we can have a nice dinner , I thought it would be nice."She said trying with a shrug. She studied his face and he was staring at the television. She rolled her eyes. Chase was about to make her blow up. As his eyes got bigger she looked at the screen too. She turned up the volume. "This is Maya Tuck here on the scene after an exciting evening on the train. I'm here with new mom Julie Warren who went into labor during a normal train ride home. She was aided by Dr. Allison Cameron ."She said The mother was on the gurney and Allison was next to her in pink scrubs and a light white sweater smiling her nervous smile. Chase had gotten flustered."I'll change it."She said. He gave her a look, not mean just serious, she left it alone. "It was amazing to help her bring her daughter into the world. I am just happy I was able to help."She answered. That was the end of the interview and Chase got up abruptly and went to where Remy kept the alcohol. He poured a tall glass of Brandy. Remy sighed. "Chase..."She said. She stopped mainly because didn't know what to say. He drank it then pour another and smiled. He felt better."Ready to go?" He asked. Remy shrugged and nodded. She grabbed her handbag and grabbed her keys, no way he was wasn't as attractive to her at this moment but she still had her feelings for him. She felt so bad that there was something she could do but emotional she didn't know how. The night was average but Chase was too toasted for her to tell him she wanted to get just a tiny bit more serious. They went back to his place and were intimate, in the crudest form of the word. She had fun but she had a empty feeling.

Remy walked into work she wasn't in the best mood but with her you couldn't really tell exactly. Foreman smiled and her and she have him a quick smile." Any good cases?"She asked. They both were early so they were in the quiet office alone. He nodded."Got a baker with a ..."He looked up at her."Whats the matter?"Remy ran her fingers through her straight hair. She looked neat and normal in her sporty casual top in gray and a blue tank top under. Her pants were navy and her heels were sensible sexy silver with blue zig zags. She twisted in her shoes fighting with herself."You busy after work? We could talk then."She said. Foreman nodded. Like clock work everyone filed in. House, was moodier than usual. Remy thought the lack of gossip was making him cranky. "Saw the old ball and chain on the news last night Chase."House smirked as he put his coffee to his mouth. Chase rolled his eyes."Can we get on with the case?"He asked. "She looked nice didn't she Foreman."He continued. Foreman raised a brow."I mean he's banging your ex maybe you can bang his ex get some excitement going on in here."Before he finished his sentence Chase stormed out."You don't have to be such a jerk House."She smirked leaning on the table on her hands. Chase was pissed but somehow it was funny House was just a cranky old man who liked to pry in people's business and make them as miserable as he was. "Then my life would just be like yours."He then appeared to have tasted something disgusting to mock her."So this Baker, his c.a.t scan from the E.R. is clear but this sounds like a brain tumor."She said picking up the x-ray and studying it. The team shot ideas about what could be wrong with the young baker, House sent them off and then he in search of Cuddy after grabbing a water gun from his desk.

**Foreman**  
>Foreman had to take a long shower, the baker had puked all over him. He had lost track of the time, the day was long and he was more stressed than he thought. He had forgotten about his meeting with with Remy. She had not forgotten. She came into the men's side of the locker room. and pound on the shower wall. Eric's eyes bulged as he practically jumped with shock and nearly slipped."I've been waiting on you for an hour jerk."She said leaning on the door with a gave her a glare."Well if I die in the shower there goes your plans."He said grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist but not before she got a peak. She really did miss him. He ignored her look of lust, Remy was just that kind of looked to see her still watching him."Get out of here Hadley!"He said splashing her with a hand full of water. She scrunched her face and laughed. "Fine but this is not over."She said going into the locker room and sitting on the bench. Foreman dressed into a pair of surgical scrubs and put on his sneakers. He gave himself a passing glance in the mirror then headed out to Remy. He caught her without her knowing. Her face was blank yet full of worry like all the other times she was alone. She must have smelled his cologne mixed with his soap. She seemed to like his smell."Where we headed?"He asked trying to cover for the fact he had been spying on her. "My place."She said seeing he wasn't dressed to much of anywhere."He nodded.<p>

Once they were at Remy's Foreman sat on the couch, reminded of when he lived here. He missed it a lot. Mostly her though. "You hungry?"She asked walking into her kitchen. "Yeah what do you have?"He asked. "Your favorite, Chinese."She said getting the phone and calling Chow's."I'm going to take a bath make yourself comfortable."She said before disappearing to the back. Foreman looked around. Everything looked the same , he wanted to do a little spying but could not think of what to look for. He was still curious as to why he was there. He grew tired of racking his head . Eric went to the kitchen to poor them beverages for their food. While looking in the fridge grabbing the juice he saw a medicine vile, hidden. Just as he was about to grab it when Remy came. "What you doing?"She asked. "Just pouring drinks. "Eric answered. He turned to see her in a yellow long sleeve hockey style shirt with the number 13 on it with really short matching shorts. He smirked."Cute."He teased. She hopped on the couch laying her head on the top. Whatever it was bothering her was getting to her now. When the food arrived he paid for it and went to sit next to her. She smiled lightly but it was obvious she was feeling tired. "So whats up?"Eric asked opening his carton and digging in with his chopsticks. "I need your help."She admitted. He nodded."Go on."Her ex-boyfriend answered. "How do you help someone who's self-destructive?"She asked the expert. He stopped eating and looked at her."Chase?"He asked. Remy nodded didn't feel comfortable talking about but he knew Thirteen, she wouldn't ask for help unless she needed it. He scratched his head."Start from the beginning."He said.

**Remy**  
>Remy saw it hurt him to talk about her and another man but he cared about her so it was nice to have his support."He drinks a lot. I know we always blow it off but he drinks a too much."She emphasized."I'm shocked he's able to come to work some days and be so fresh and functional. But its happened like five times since we've been hooking up but anytime he sees a picture of Cameron, here's the name Allison or sees her in public he drops into this gloomy mood, he doesn't talk, he just drops everything he's doing and takes a drink."Foreman nodded, he had noticed it too but Chase was grown man dealing with something deep but he wouldn't speak of it."I don't know what you want me to say."Foreman admitted. He took another bite of food and looked at Remy. She had sat up and dug her chopsticks into his food."What do I do?"She asked. Foreman was taken off guard. Remy felt like this was her problem ,."You're in love with Chase?"He shook her head positively."I like him."She nodded."Tell him you're concerned about his drinking and if he wants help you will go with him to a treatment facility, if the Cameron thing happens again just get the alcohol away from him and ask him to tell you what bothers him. Just don't push too hard."He said. He had pushed too hard and now she was with someone else. "Knowing Chase its not a problem yet but keep an eye on it."He smiled. She could go that. She thought she could. She picked up her glass and drank the soda."Thanks Foreman."She said putting her feet on his lap right above his knees. He smiled."Thanks for dinner. I forgot how great a cook you were."He teased. Remy kicked him."I can cook!"She smirked and they ate and watched a movie of lifetime, that they both tore apart, for bad writing, bad acting, but liked the hot actresses.<p>

**Foreman**  
>Eric went home, tired physical and emotionally. He was happy he and Remy were amicable but she liked Chase. Remy was complex, first came physical attraction, then she'd like you and if something really crazy happen, like Remy letting her guard down, she'd fall in love. It had happened with them. He wondered what would happen with Thirteen and Chase. He thoughts were not good for him, he, the stoic, robotic black guy was dealing with heartbreak.<p>

**Remy**  
>Remy's smiles had been outstanding lately. The smile of someone who had made a difference and was in good relationship. Foreman's advice had done the trick. She and Chase were dating like normal people and hooking up like they had been. He explained to her he didn't have a drinking problem, he had a high tolerance and he liked to drink. He could stop anytime. She had known guys that way so she trusted him. She knew alcoholics, Chase was not like that. He wouldn't talk about Cameron but apologized for making her feel awkward when those things happened. She owed Foreman. He really knew what to do. She broke into his locker while he was in surgery and placed a gift inside.<p>

**Foreman**  
>Eric opened his locker and saw a greeting card with the cast of the Golden girls popping out. He picked it up with a raised a brow. He opened it and it began to sing the them song."Thank you for being a friend, travel the world and back a again, your heart beats true, you're a pal and a confidant..."Foreman was in a fit of smiles and laughter. He picked up the gift card inside and smiled. The card read. <strong><em>Thanks for all your help you big Jerk =]<em>**. **_I'm glad we're friends again._**


	7. Guardian

Guardian

**Eric**

Life had been good for Foreman. He was seeing a girl, nothing serious. He was hanging with Chase and Thirteen regularly just not them as a couple. It was still

hard for him to process them as a "couple" and even harder to be at peace with it . They had become close now. He was happy Chase had moved on from

Cameron and he was glad Remy was... well he wasn't ready to say she moved on, he was her last serious relationship.

He wanted to think he had an affect on her life and she still loved him, even though everyday she and Chase grew closer it seemed like they were never apart of

each other lives. She was happy, carefree and reckless with Chase. He couldn't help but think he was too structured, too overbearing and that's what she never

wanted. She was young, maybe she wanted to just have fun, more fun than he gave her life. He was always thinking of her even when they were hanging out as

friends, especially when he was shooting down her ideas in differentials and every night before he went to bed he wished she was at his side. He felt like every

angsty teen in those cookiecutter movies, in love with his best friends girlfriend, knowing she was perfect for him. House made it awkward, a lot. He was still

miserable but everyone suspected he was seeing someone, even Cuddy was interested in who the mystery woman was. Eric just decided to ignore his feelings,

focus on work, coaching and his future.

**Remy**

Remy laughed as she drove."Just ask me Chase."She insisted as he laughed, he was buzzed and acting silly. Robert took a breath."We should have a threesome,

with that girl you used to see."He said. "You know your blond friend with the piercing in her face."He said in that classic Australian accent , his breath heard in

every word. Remy ignored how cute it was and felt her guts being wrenched by the words. The request bothered her on two levels. She was bisexual not a whore,

just because she was attracted to both men and women it did not mean she was just this sex maniac willing to do anything. Yeah, she liked strip clubs and flirting with strippers but that was both

sexes. She liked looking at women in public and men, she was not any different from anyone. She didn't like her sexuality

being exploited. Secondly sex was personal, it did not always have to be in confines of a bedroom but she believed that sex was between two people. Everyone

thought Thirteen was liberal but she was a prude in the slightest. Though she'd never admit , the suggestion made her feel inadequate, as if she were not enough.

She finally looked at Chase."There are a lot of things I have done and will do but thats not one them."She said as nicely as she could. Chase was stunned, mostly disapointed.

"Why not,?"He asked frowning. He was so charming he was only used to hearing yes."Drop it Chase."She said firmly but with a smirk so he wouldn't see she

was pissed. "Well I want to do something wild."He told her. She loved that about Chase, outside of PPH he was a wild man,

always doing something fun, silly or spontaneous. It was a change from Foreman, not as much as the intimacy and romance but it was a lot to be said for

and Chase devised a plan and ended the night with an adventure and no arrest.

Remy woke up the next morning, amazed at how she could sleep on such little sleep and still be rested. She liked her life. She only had a few years but she was

happy at how she was putting her life together into something she

was proud of. She had some slips, but overall she was proud of how things were turning out. She entered the hospital, Taub, Chase, and Foreman were there

going over cases. She joined in after making herself tea. "That will bore him."She said to Taub's suggestion. She hated they always had to disregard cases, if she

could she would have taken all of them. Being sick was no fun, but being sick and not knowing what was wrong had to be hell. Remy always hoped she would be

good enough to be a diagnostician, internal medicine was interesting but diagnostics was rewarding. She like puzzles but she liked people more.

A small part of her thought she could never do it, House and Foreman were untouchable ,

she never thought she could be as remarkable. Everyone else agreed. "This one is pretty good."Chase said sliding it to her. She nodded, it was the perfect puzzle,

maybe it would get him out of his mood. House came in with a smile. "Call the police, he murdered Cuddy."Taub said.

Foreman cackled as did everyone else. House rolled his eyes."I can't just be in a good mood?"He asked. After a moment of thought the team all agreed, no, not

without some torture or crime involved."Why are you happy?" Foreman asked."I plead the fifth robot."He said.

The day went on pretty uneventful. The case was interesting but not as interesting as House's good mood. He would not spill. Chase and Taub had a lead but

Remy's phone rang. She didn't know the number. "Dr. Hadley."She answered. "Hi Dr. Remy B. Hadley?"The woman asked. "Yes. "She said. "Hi this is

Amanda Reese calling in regards to your brother Michael Hadley. I was wondering if it were possible to meet with you today to discuss somethings."She said.

Remy raised a brow. She thought her dad had handled everything. Michael had been dead almost a year now."What time does your office close?"She asked.

Remy was told 7."Okay I'll be there by 6."She said and was given the address. "Who was that?"Eric asked."Just a reference for a friend."She lied quickly. He

nodded but as usual he read right through her. She was nervous for the duration of her shift. Michael's estate had be settled, she didn't know what this was about.

once it was time to leave she was the first one out. She put the address into her GPS and drove to location. She looked at the building."Social Services?"She

scoffed to herself. She parked her car and went into the building. Amanda Reese was a young, full-figured red-head, with pale skin waiting at the entrance. Remy

guessed she was the only person left in the building besides security. Her name tag identified her."Dr. Hadley?"She nodded"Mrs. Reese?"She asked."Yes please

come to take a seat in my office."She said leading her into her small office. Remy was nervous, she still wondered why she was here. The woman asked her for

i.d. and she showed her license. Remy rubbed her knee. A nervous habit."Okay so I'm the case worker for New Jersey Department of Social services. Your

brother, one Michael Hadley died nine months ago correct?"She asked with gentleness in her voice her eyes going back and forth from a file in her hand. Remy

nodded crossing her legs, not liking this at asked more questions to make sure it was the correct Michael Hadley. "What is this about ?"Remy finally said

showing she was distressed."Michael's ex-girlfriend died a few day ago."Remy blew a breath. What was did this have to do with the government? "His

daughter..."She stopped the woman right there. "Wait! My brother doesn't have any kids You have him mistaken with another Michael Hadley."She told her.

Mistakes happened so she wasn't upset but thinking about Michael was making her sick. "Well here is his name on the birth certificate. Remy rolled her

eyes. She was sure he didn't have any kids. She looked at the father's name, Michael Hadley, it could have easily been another Michael Hadley. Her eyes

wandered up. Lilly Beauregard Hadley. Remy's eyes welled with had a daughter. "Okay thats his daughter."She said giving the document back.

"Her mother Keisha Rhodes died Tuesday, she was in a car accident. From what the grandmother tells us Mr. Hadley paid child support, never missed a

payment , visited all the time until about a year ago, and established a college fund for her. "She told still was trying to process this. Why was she here if

the girl had a grandmother, problem solved. "You are this girl's only able, financially stable, living relative. Remy raised a brow."Her grandmother. You said she has

a grandmother."She said. "She's rather ill, and very low income."She told her. Remy sighed."She has no other relatives?"She asked. Amanda shook her head.

Remy racked her head."What about my sister?"She asked. Amanda looked at the

file."Your 19 year old sister who is in college?"Amanda asked with a disapproving look at Remy trying to pass the buck. Remy took a breath. "Look Dr. Hadley

this meeting was only to inform you that your niece needs a home. You are not obligated to become her guardian . If you don't take guardianship Lilly will be

placed into foster care." That was all Remy had to hear. She had so many reservations, she did not want to do it but the plight of the poor weighed on her heart.

And by some fluke she was related to this girl, she knew she had to do it."Okay what do I do?"She asked feeling the guilt, and pressure from the social worker

Amanda explained to her that she would have to agree to a background check, a house inspection, and interview to deem her as a fit Guardian.

She bit her lip and agreed. "Her grandmother is in the hospital tonight. I was wondering if she could go home with you." Remy bit her lip."Yeah, is she here?"She

asked. "No she's at home with her aunt, we can go over together."She told her. Remy signed some forms and went to her car.

As she followed Amanda, Remy was a mess in her car. She was utterly confused about why her brother hid a child, scared she would damage the girl, angry at

herself for feeling so selfish but couldn't fight the feeling that she did not want to do this. She parked behind Amanda, She recognized the neighborhood,

her friend Elise came here to score sometimes. They walked up to the

house and Remy gave an unsettled smile to Amanda. "I got it!"A little voice was heard through the door."Who is it?"She asked. "It's Miss Amanda."She said with

fondness. Remy could tell Amanda cared for opened the door fast and smiled."Hey!"She said hugging hugged her back."Lilly

how was school?"She asked. "Good."She said looking over to Remy who was staring at her. Remy was utterly stunned. The girl was beautiful. She was biracial

and had the same demeanor as Michael. She was soft spoken and bubbly, the slightest bit awkward and they had the same smile. She was thin and lanky like

Remy was when she was little. She looked at her eyes. Her bone structure was just like Remy's, her eyes even. She was really a Hadley. "Amanda saw them

staring."Lilly, this is your father's sister Remy." She said. Lilly suddenly got really nervous and her smile dropped. Remy gave her a reassuring smile."Its nice

to meet you Lilly."She said bending to shake her hand. Lilly shook it and gave her a light smile. Lilly's aunt came to the door. She was a medium sized

dark skinned woman, she had short red hair."Hi, please come in."She said with a deep New Jersey accent. The followed her into the house. Remy looked around

trying to find a picture of Lilly's mom. She didn't know which one she was in the pictures,there were a lot of women in their family. They sat on the couch,

Lilly sat next to Amanda and Remy sat next to her aunt on the opposite couch. She didn't concentrate on anything else , just the little girl. It was obvious the

case worker had already discussed this with her aunt now she was telling Lilly. Lilly cried lightly."Can I just stay with Aunt Maya and Kj and Mika until

grandma gets all better?" Amanda knew something that Lilly didn't. The aunt couldn't manage to take care of Lilly, it showed in her face, she was full of

guilt. Maya spoke up."Lilly, you know Miss Amanda only wants whats best for you. We are going to miss you but we will visit okay?"She asked. Lilly went to her.

She wanted to put up a fight, but it was obvious, she was emotionally exhausted. Her father had died, her mom was gone and she was being asked to leave her

home with a stranger. "Dr. Hadley, why don't you go with Lilly and help her pack some clothes for your house?" Remy stood and nodded. She waited on Lilly to

lead the way but she didn't seem to want to let go of her aunt. She was crying."Go ahead sweetie. I will be right here when you get back." She wiped her eyes and

drug her feet down the hallway. Remy followed. She felt so sorry for Lilly. She wiped her own eyes with her eyes with her sleeve quietly. Her room was small and

cute.

Purple walls, a huge lilly on the wall, and flower bedding and a little pom-pom lamp."I like your room"She told Lilly. Lilly smiled lightly."Its not my room anymore

but thank you."She said as she grabbed her roller luggage and put her clothes into them. Remy studied them as she packed, they weren't in the best condition.

She let her hands fall to her side and clap at her hips."Is there anything you want to bring. I will carry it for you." Remy said softly. Lilly looked around as she

zipped up her luggage."Um yeah, a few things."She said She got a teddy bear, a pillow and picture and brought it to Remy. Remy looked at the picture in the

frame, it was Michael kissing a light brown woman with long black hair. She was smiling they both looked very happy. "Thats a really beautiful picture." She said.

Lilly stared up at her, her eyes still red and now puffy."Can I just stay with my aunt?"She burst into tears. Remy was crying too before she knew it. "Lilly I

know we don't know each other but this is for the best okay?"She said. How do you explain something like this to an eight year old? She just nodded getting a few

more things and going back to the living room. Remy took her things to the car. She wondered where this would go. She had been lost before but nothing like this.

She went back in."Lilly you should get so more things, maybe some toys."Her aunt Maya said. Lilly let go of her and went to her room. Everyone heard her loud

sobbing. The two women told Remy about school times, locations and other basics. Remy noted them carefully."Does she have any allergies,illness or

phobias?"She asked. The two women looked at her. She could tell the read her. There was no emotion, just a feeling of obligation. She could not turn off her

doctor side and she didn't know the girl. She had no choice but to approach this methodically. "She's lactose intolerant, she's allergic to fish and most seafood.

She has no illness and she is afraid of clowns."Maya answered with a light smile."Remy is it?"She asked. Remy nodded."I just lost my job and my husband lost his

a year ago. Things are really hard and as much as I want to take Lilly in it just isn't feasible and on top of that I have my mom's medical bills. Thank you for not

letting her end up in in foster care."She said biting her lip, the sincerity gripped Remy. "Your welcome."She said clearing her throat. "Once I get back on my feet I want to be her guardian." Remy nodded

with a smile. She hoped it would be soon for more than her selfishness. "Lilly is amazing, she is so smart, and she always

says she is going to be a lawyer like her dad."She said fondly wiping her eyes. Remy got choked up remembering Michael. "Do you know why he would have

never told us about her?"She asked."No idea. Keisha knew but she never told us ."She said. Remy nodded. "Well I'll make sure Lilly keeps in touch. "She said.

Thank you."Maya smiled She went to the back and talked to her niece for about five minutes. Then Lilly emerged smiling lightly holding her hand."You ready to

go?"Amanda asked smiling. She nodded with her other duffle bag in hand. "I'll see you soon."Both of them said. to Lilly. Remy took the bag and led her to the car.

Remy put her other bag into the trunk them helped her get into the back. She buckled her in. "I have to get some things for you at the store. Are you okay with

that?"She asked. She nodded. Remy took a deep breath, she was completely out of her element. She liked kids but this was so awkward. She tried to get her

head around this. She turned her radio on a station she thought she would like. She didn't seem to care. She was deep in thought as was her newly discovered

aunt. They got to the store and Remy got Lilly toiletries, towels. Lilly was so quiet Remy had to keep checking on to see if she was beside her. She asked her

questions about what she liked, what was she allergic to. She couldn't really think to be personal with her besides going to the clothing section and getting her a

robe in her favorite color. She smiled."I never had a robe."Lilly said touching the pretty robe with flowers on it. "Its pretty huh?"She smiled. Lilly nodded. "You're

pretty."She said smiling at her. She was finally less stressed and ready to open up, or so Remy thought."Aw thanks Lilly. You are very beautiful yourself.

I think we look alike actually." She said. Lilly blushed. She saw it a little. Their conversation ended wasn't very talkative. The two got some dinner and

got to Remy's finally. It was getting late and Remy was a bundle of nerves tried to think of what to do."Um you need a bath right?"

She said as she lugged on the girl's things in. Lilly nodded as she took off her coat and looked around the large loft.

It was so nice but drab at the same time. She put her things in a corner of her guest bedroom and then started Lilly's bath. As Lilly took her bath Remy flopped in the bed and thought of what she was

going to do. Remy tapped her pen on her notebook and

sighed. Things were so complicated and she was so angry, scared, and clouded with doubt. Every time she was alone she got hopeless now she had another person

to think about, it just seemed selfish. Lilly came to her in her worn yet adorable Hannah Montana pjs, her new robe and a brush and hair gel in hand. Remy raised a brow looking at her wet hair. She

sat up."You're going to do you hair?"She asked. Lilly shook her head handing the items to her. She crawled into the bed and sat in

between her legs. Remy looked at the big bush of puffy had no idea what to do. Her hair was brush and go so this was so foreign to her."Why don't we

do your hair in the morning?"She asked. Lilly pouted.

Remy sighed."Fine, come on, It can't be that hard. How do you want it?"She asked. Lilly told her how she wanted it, and Remy was lost. She started and Lilly

began to writhed , scream and cry. She didn't seem bothered, like she was used to it but she still did it."Lilly please be still, and quiet, I have neighbors."She said

quietly. She already had enough complaints from the wild sex sounds , crying kids would be a whole new thing. She nodded."I'm sorry. It just hurts."She said.

covering her mouth. Remy financially finished and she thought she did pretty good for her first try. "Take a look?"She smiled. Lilly climbed

off the bed and went to the full length mirror. Remy smiled over looking at her work. Lilly began to cry. Remy bit her lip as she went to her. "Oh its not that bad

is it Lilly?"She asked. Lilly shook her head as her red face frowned."It just doesn't look like how my mommy does it."Remy nodded rubbing her shoulder

supportively. She looked at her hair. Then Lilly's. "What if I tried something new on your hair? Like this?"She asked. Lilly smiled lightly studying the braid that

started at the crown of her head and went around. The rest of her hair was brushed into a low ponytail. "Okay, we can try it."She said Remy got back on the bed

first and she followed. Remy took her time this time and was more delicate as she braided. Lilly writhed but did not cry. She watched the cartoons Remy turned on.

"You miss your mom?"She asked. It was a stupid question but House and the team had ruined her conversational skills. She was either talking so intellectual and sarcastic or finding herself dumbing her

words down for friends and relatives. "A lot. I wish she was still here. And my dad. "She said breaking down more. She

loved him and he wouldn't even let him see her before died. "What do you do?"She asked once she stopped crying."I'm a doctor."She said. Just then Lilly turned

around and looked at her, there was hate in her eyes. She turned around and waited for her hair to be finished. Remy was confused. Once she finished braiding

she placed her curly, wavy hair into a ponytail. Lilly mumbled thank you and crawled down from the bed."Lilly what's wrong?"She asked. "If you're a doctor

why didn't you help my dad?"She asked. Remy closed her eyes because Lilly was staring straight into them with a relenting hateful glare. She couldn't even explain

anything. Forget saying she killed him to put hi out of his misery."Lilly its complicated."She said putting her hand to her face. The girl was not buying it. She got her

hair supplies and left pissed. Remy was left in tears. She had killed her brother, Lilly didn't have a father because of her. He would still be alive, living in a horrific

prison called his body but Lilly would still have him."I hate you so much Michael! How could you do this to us?"She screamed in utter despair and frustration.

**notes**: this is Lilly .

.


End file.
